Sensual Lab Work
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Kat Manx is in heat and needs Sky to cool her down. Sky/Kat Manx


Sensual Lab Work

Disclaimer: Don't own power rangers SPD

Pairing: Sky/Kat

--

Kat manx was sitting in her lab. She'd just finished an experiment and was taking a break and reading a romance novel she'd borrowed from Syd. She found the book to be hilarious, humans had such an idiotic sense of the word love. On her planet love was defined as how good the sex was. Kat missed her home world for that exact reason, she'd had sex with a few humans but none of them could give her the hard fucking she craved. She sat the book down and turned to the monitor in the lab. She hit a button on it and began channel surfing through the secuity camera's. No one was doing anything of interest. Then she got to the gym and nearly fell out of her chair. There in the SPD gym was Sky Tate and he was kissing some D-squad girl who was naked. Sky was shirtless desplaying his super ripped uper body. Kat hastily hit the zoom button to get a better look. Kat could see the D-squad girl was Suzin wilcox, a pretty blonde girl.Sky broke the kiss and pushed Suzin onto her knees. Suzin pulled down Sky's sweatpants and boxers. Once again Kat nearly fell out of her chair. Sky Tate had a Gigantic 15-inch, super thick cock. Suzin immediately started sucking on it swallowing as much of it as she could down her throat. Kat hit the volume button and the sounds of loud slurping and Sky groaning filled her ears. Sky abruptly pulled his penis out of Suzins mouth. He sat down on a bench and held his cock in his hands. Suzin quickly straddled his hips and sunk down onto it. Kat watched with hungry eyes as Sky brought Suzin up and down on his large erection. The look of intense pleasure on her face. The sounds of her screaming for more and Sky groaning like a beast. This scene played for a couple of hours Sky fucking Suzin in different positions and different spots of the gym cumming multiple times. By the time They left the Gym Kat was fingering herself. She knew she had to have Sky and have him soon, and she knew just how to get him.

The next day Kat called Sky to her lab. He entered wearing his a white wifebeater, and blue shorts. Kat, wearing a white tank-top and blue jeans, counted to 1,000 in her head and thought carefuly " _Give it a few more minutes _".

" You wanted to talk to me Kat? " asked Sky hands behind his back.

Kat said nothing merely turned to a screen and pressed a button to turn it on. An image of Sky fucking Suzin over a tredmill filled it.

" Umm Kat I can explain " said Sky nervously but the fear left him when he noticed the lustful look the cat alien was giving him.

" I sure would like a hands on explanation cadet Tate " purred Kat hitting a button on her desk and locking the door to the lab.

Sky walked over and pulled her into a bear hug and pushed his mouth onto hers his tongue slinking into her mouth. Kat moaned into the hot kiss Sky's hands were all over her body and hers on his feeling his large, hard muscular body, among other things. Sky pushed her against a wall. Sky pulled off his shirt giving Kat an excellent view of his rock-hard abbs. The man was a giant. Sky pulled off Kats tank-top. leaving her upper body completely bare as she had decided not to wear a bra. Sky began feasting on her large breast making her purr and moan. Sky moved downward unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. Underwear was another thing Kat had decided against for this day.His large fingers invaded her inner sanctum plundering pleasure and rapture.

" Sky please I need your Cock! " Kat cried out.

Sky felt her cry go directly to his flesh flute. He stood up and pulled his shorts and boxers off. 15-inch cock rock hard. Pre-cum oozing out the tip. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and brought one of her legs around his waist. Sky thrust forward shoving his entire dick into her roughly, making her moan. Sky didnt waste a moment his hips immediately began moving driving his huge dick into Kat harder and harder. Kat gasped as pleasure ripped her body apart. It had been so looooooong since she felt pleasure like this. Sky pounded into her hard and ferously like the males of her planet. " OH YES SKY HARDERR " she screamed out. Sky picked her up making her wrap both legs around his body. He slammed her against the wall. His thrust harder and faster, thrusting ever so deeply inside her. His cock was so thick and solid. He smelled so manly the sweat pouring off his body enhanced that scent. She clawed at his back leaving a few marks but if Sky noticed he didnt show it. Didnt stop pounding into her. Kat felt orgasm arriving and Sky felt it to he redoubled his efforts fucking her even harder till she screamed out her release. Sky thrusted three more hard times till he spilled inside of her. There bodies shook for a few seconds there breathing harsh and rapid. Sky gently pulled out of Kat and let her down. Kat clung to Sky as her knees still felt like jelly

" Are you sure your human? " she asked smiling " You fuck like someone of my people ".

Sky laughed " Ive been told I fuck like a god ".

Kat belived him absolutely. Suddenly the phone on her desk began ringing. She wobbled over to answer it.

" Hello? Commander oh yes I finished the-uhh. Sky had bent her over and was inserting his dick into her ass.

" Yes doggy I...oh finished it "

" Kat are you alright? " asked Cruger.

Sky was all the way in " Never better sir. Um I have to go. Thast was reck-oooh wreck me! " Kat moaned out pleasure making her anger vanish.

Sky groaned at her tightness. Grabbing her hips he plowed into her with even harder thrusts. Making her body shake with the sheer force of his huge cock going into her.

" Hey Kat Sorry I broke the machine and passed...out " Boom who Kat had forgotten had broken a new device and the energy released from it had knocked him out. And now he's awoken to Kat and Sky naked and fucking hard. Boom felt his cock harden instantly. There was no hotter sight then the great musclebound Sky Tate fucking the hell out Kat Manx, for him. Boom could only stare and want wishing he was fucking Kat, or getting fucked by Sky. All he could do was pull out his 13-inch cock and wack off.

Kat moaned Skys big balls were slapping against her ass. He was growling and groaning loudly making her all the hotter. She pushed back onto his cock wanting to keep feeling him. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck and thrusting hader. That sent Kat spiraling into another orgasm. Sky followed her soon after filling her butt. Sky pulled out and tossed all the papers on Kats desk onto the floor and climbed onto pulling Kat with him. Soon he was on his back with Kat riding his cock wildly. Sky was gripping her hips and thrusting up and letting her come down they moved together. Kat was had her hands on either side of Sky's head not trusting herself to grab his chest and not tear into it. She kissed him passionately and hornily. as he bounced her up and down harder and rougher. She loved it, wanted it, wanted him. " OH GOD SKY THIS FEELS SO GOOOD, HARDER I WANT IT HARDER!! "

Sky flipped them over so he was on top and started smashing into her. The whole desk was shaking under the force of Sky's ultra hard thrust. Kat was screaming her head off so very thankful that her lab was sound proof. Sky pounded into her cunt his muscles flexing his entire body weight crushing her fucking her harder. Kat could only let Sky have his way nothing registered in her mind at the moment. Sky suddenly reared up onto his knees and pulled her up with him so she was sitting on his hips. His pace had increased dramatically he slammed his 15-incher into Kat with unheard of power. Kat clung to Sky there bodies absolutely slicked with sweat. Kat earged Sky for harder more brutal thrust and he was only to happy to complie. As they continued there brutaly hard fucking. Boom was rapidly fisting his meat cumming time after time again till all he could do was watch them with exhausted eyes. Sky and Kats bodies continualy slammed together, Sky fucked even harder. Kat threw back her head and let out a soundless scream as pleasure so intense robbed her of her voice crashed over her. Sky continued to slam his cock into her for two more minutes before his balls swelled and he shot a huge load into her. It took all of Sky's strength to keep them on the desk. Kat was truly happy she smiled at Sky and ran her hands through his sweat drenched hair.

" I want you again "

Sky smirked " You shall ".

four hours later if anyone were to look at Kat Manxs lab they would see a very sweat Schuyler Tate exiting it with a huge satisfied grin on his face.

END

Next: Sky/S.O.P.H.I.E


End file.
